


Teacher I Have a Question About Love!

by Pinkalash



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Chris, College AU, Dom Tom, Eventual Smut, Hiddlesworth, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher Tom, Teacher-Student Relationship, junior chris, smut is at the end, student chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkalash/pseuds/Pinkalash





	Teacher I Have a Question About Love!

 

Chris woke up to his alarm buzzing in his ear, drawing him from a dreamless sleep. He groaned and rolled over in the red and white blankets that would suck him into sleep. His hand searched his bedside table for the screaming clock and pressed for the button to turn off the clock, the single dorm room filling with morning silence. Chris sighed and rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes and started up at the blank ceiling.

First day of junior year.

Chris begrudgingly dragged himself from the comfort of his sheets and considered hopping back in once he felt the cold September air that filtered through his window hit his bare legs and torso. "God its freezing.." He shivered and rubbed his arms. He trudged to the small bathroom and turned the shower on, the room filling with steam. Chris sighed and rid himself of his trunks. Chris stepped in the shower and relaxed at the hot water that fell to his shoulders, dampening his medium length dirty blonde hair.

Chris washed his hair, body, genitals and face. He didn't want to smell terrible on his first day of his Shakespeare Text Two class and leave a bad impression. He did take the class before, despite him never reading Shakespeare, and surprisingly found he really liked it. All the teachers were in their late fifties early sixties however, so he expected the same for this new teacher. Same boring old guy who wont shut up about King Henry. Chris hasn't met the new guy yet. He looked for him at the orientation but everyone looked his age so he assumed the teacher either didn't show up, had left before he got there, or was incredibly good at hiding. Chris did look older than a few juniors but thats mainly because of his stature.

Chris was a good looking guy, especially for a college student. The college he went to, The Julliard School, was for acting. Ever since he was a child he had a nick for acting. With a few roles on Australian T.V. as a child and later joining the school drama club, even gaining a few roles as extras in some sitcoms, he knew he wanted to pursue acting full time. Even with the cut throat industry, Chris had hope for himself with his experience as a performer. 

For his age Chris was disgustingly gorgeous with looks that make women and men alike fall for him instantly. He turned 21 in August, a month before school started, with good looks and a body like a mountain. His strong accent matched with incredible charisma blended perfectly into his already sweet and playful personality. Most people his age are too busy with college to keep up a healthy diet or go to the gym but Chris has found a way to balance school, health, and a personal life. It was hard at first, he missed a few days at the gym, a couple assignments, but he got it together. 

Getting up was the hard part. He never wanted to leave the comfort of his bed and have to go to his morning classes. It took twenty minutes to get from his dorm to his building by foot (which he usually took since he doesn't have a car) but it varied from different classes. Chris made a habit of getting out of bed no matter what and taking a five minute shower. No matter what it would be five minutes. For his first day of junior year Chris took three minutes in total before he got out.

He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist before going back to his single room. The steam left the bathroom and made the sudden chilliness of the dorm a bit more tolerable. He walked to his dresser and opened the drawer. He took out the outfit he planned the night before and put it on the bed. He went to his corner kitchen and put a pot of coffee on before walking to his bed and getting dressed as the coffee brewed. He had a clean white shirt with a dark grey vest and matching pants. His shoes were black tennis shoes with black socks. Chris considered a tie but scrapped the idea and decided to go casual, leaving his sleeves unbuttoned along with the two top buttons of his shirt.

After getting dressed, Chris went to the bathroom and wiped the foggy mirror with a hand towel. He saw the corners fog up a bit before disappearing due to the now normal temperature room. Chris brushed his hair lazily, two locks of his blonde hair falling in front of his forehead prettily. Chris felt his stubble and considered shaving before disregarding the thought. Chris brushed his teeth thoroughly, making sure they were pearly white as always. He leaned towards the mirror, checking his face for any blemishes which usually never appeared with his skin treatment. 

Chris finished up in the bathroom and went back to his room. Chris grabbed his side bag and packed it with his spiral notebooks, pens, and books, (along with some personal reading books) and his laptop, although he probably wouldn't need them for the first day. Chris wanted to be prepared though. He put his bag on the table and waited for the last bit of his coffee to brew. Chris took the pot and grabbed his favorite travel mug from the cabinets. He filled the mug with coffee and closed it tight. He didn't care for sugar and milk in his coffee since it wouldn't wake him up enough. He grabbed the mug and his bag, making sure he had his phone and keys in his pockets before leaving his dorm and heading out into the September air on his way to class.

* * *

Tom Hiddleston loved Shakespeare, and poetry in general. It was one of his favorite things to read and he always found himself sucked into a book late into the night reading away with a cup of tea and a little box of chocolates by his side. Acting was always something he wanted to do but after his career fell on its face he found himself teaching as a substitute and eventually moving up to a middle school teacher, then high school, and finally as a college professor, where he stands now. When there was an opening for a college poetry teacher after the old one died, Tom was the first to apply. He showed up to his interview and nailed the job easily with his knowledge on the subject and his energy.

The first day of his poetry class was stressful to prepare for, but he managed to get ready in time. Tom showed up at the building at 10am which gave him an hour before the students would start arriving, well, most of them. Some students preferred to skip the first day since they got everything during orientation but some did show up. Tom sat at his desk going over the list of students. There were thirty of them and most didn't have much experience in acting. One student caught his eye and that was Chris Hemsworth.

Tom looked at his info and was rather impressed.  _Worked on many shows as a child and teen. Joined drama club in high school. Has had all A's and B's._ Tom looked at the picture connected with the info and could instantly see why this kid had so much practice. The kid was hot. Like drop dead gorgeous. Tom knew he had a taste for men since he was a teen and this one was exactly his type.

He stared at the picture some more and silently hoped to himself  _I hope he comes in today._ Tom checked his watch and realized he had ten minutes til eleven. He stood up and went to the door. He opened it and stood patiently waiting for his students. After a couple minutes he heard a single pair of footsteps walking down the hall. He took a peak and nearly fainted. It was Chris. The kid was early to class. Out of all Tom's years as a teacher he had never had a kid come to class early. This gave him a wave of excitement to be teaching him.

Tom took him all in. His height, his body, his hair, his easy smile, the way he looked ready to go, how clean he was dressed, everything he could in the short span of a few seconds. Tom snapped out of his thoughts as Chris walked up to the class door. "Hi is this for Shakespeare Text two with Mr. Hiddleston?" Tom smiled and felt himself warm up at the thick accent. He did always have a thing for accents. 

"Yes indeed it it. I'm your new teacher, it's a pleasure to meet you." He held his hand out for a shake and chuckled a little at Chris' expression as they shook hands. "You're the new teacher? I didn't expect you to be this... well.. young!" Tom laughed and smiled. "What can I say? I love poetry." He shrugged as he took his hand back. "Well that makes me feel way better. I was so worried I would be stuck with another grumpy old guy for nine months. Now I get a cool new teacher instead." Chris smiled charmingly, making Tom's face flush. 

"Well I was worried I'd have a class of drop outs and people who don't have experience. But instead I have one of Australia's most popular child actor." It was Chris who blushed this time. "Well I wouldn't call myself popular.." He scratched the back of his head. "Oh don't be so modest. I've seen some of your shows before and you're amazing! You should just skip college and go straight to acting." Chris smiled and chuckled. "That's very kind of you Mr. Hiddleston-" He was cut off by Tom raising a hand to silence him. "Just call me Tom. I'm not one for all the 'misters' and 'sirs'. It's to formal for someone like me." Chris nodded. "Ok Mr. Hiddl-  _Tom._ " He chuckled as he caught himself.

Tom smiled at him and watched him walk into the class. He could've sworn Chris winked when they made eye contact. He watched the young Aussie out of the corner of his eye while greeting the few students who showed up minutes later. Chris sat in the front row right in front of the teachers desk which was in the far right corner of the classroom. Tom felt his heart flutter. He was excited to be able to watch Chris all the time and be able to be close to the kid for an hour and a half, twice a week, for nine months. He didn't want to admit it but he had a growing crush on the kid.

* * *

A few weeks into the school year Tom knew he liked Chris. The kid was smart but lacked in some areas. Mostly the talk of the plays and pronouncing the words. After class one day Tom asked Chris to stay behind. Chris walked over to his desk as the rest of his classmates left. "Yes Tom?" Tom was leaning on his desk like he always does and hopped up so he was sitting on the edge. "I just want to know if you would like to come to my house sometime for private tutoring. You seem to be having trouble with the old english parts." 

Chris' eyes lit up with interest. "Just us?" Tom nodded. "Just you, me, and Shakespeare." Chris adjusted his bag. "Uh s-sure. What time should I come over?" Tom thought for a moment "My night class ends at eight so come over around 8:30." Chris nodded and looked at him. "Should I give you my number ooor?.." Tom nodded and Chris fished his phone from his bag before giving it to the Brit.

Tom added his number into Chris' phone and gave it back to him. "Be sure you bring your books. Also don't eat anything beforehand I'll be making dinner." He smiled at Chris and Chris smiled back. "So I'll see you tonight then?" Tom asked looking at Chris. Chris smiled and nodded. "I'll see you then." He leaned forward and kissed Tom's cheek, both of them turning deep red. Before Tom could say anything Chris was saying sorry and rushing out of class.

* * *

 

Tom couldn't think about anything but Chris during the lesson so he gave them a pop quiz so he could sit down. Tom rubbed his eyes and sighed. Tom's lean hand brushed over the spot Chris kissed. He couldn't stop replaying it in his head. How smooth his lips were. How gentle of a kiss it was. How red he turned. And how bad Tom felt. _The guy was just being sweet. It's probably a cultural thing. He doesn't like you like that. Come on Tom you're his teacher you cant think of these things. But.. he is an adult.. There's no rule saying I can't.. god... FUCK!_

He hit his desk frustrated. This one student was driving him insane without doing anything. Tom was dreading tutoring with him. He wanted to cancel it. Plan it another day. Anything so he can clear his thoughts. But Tom wasn't that kind of person. He already made plans and now he can't turn back. He didn't want to hurt Chris' feelings. Or whatever feelings he had, love or platonic. 

That was what worried Tom. He knows that Chris is a nice guy, a really nice guy. But he can be sort of oblivious. Especially to the female students. During class, when he can, he talks to Elsa so he's not rude when she talks to him. It's obvious Elsa is flirting with Chris, wanting him just for his body. Constantly giving him complements on his hair and outfit. Tom likes Elsa. She was a pretty girl but Tom can't see her as an actor, maybe a model instead. But no matter how much he likes each of his students, whenever Elsa talks to Chris he can't help but feel jealousy pool up in his stomach and threaten to jump out like a monster.

But Chris hasn't shown interest in any students. He turns down hang out proposals to do his work and focus on school. Tom admired Chris for that. Instead of being with his friends to drink or do anything other college boys do, he works hard and makes sure his grades are steady. He doesn't even think Chris is in a fraternity. Tom has no idea how to handle his feelings. Chris may be his student but he can't help it. If it was any other situation besides school Tom would've had Chris in his bed weeks ago. 

But this is college not some love drunk fantasy.

Tom still doesn't know if student-teacher relationships are allowed at the school. He would assume so, the students are adults. Tom might just have to bite the bullet and confess. He has to. Chris put him in a corner without even knowing. Tom could pretend the kiss never happened and risk loosing Chris and hurting his feelings, or confess to him and possibly lose his job, loosing the thing he loves. Tom rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. His night class was almost over and the students had finished their quizzes. Tom stood up and got his bag. "Class is dismissed early have a nice night." He mumbled as he left.

He rushed out of class and to the parking lot avoiding any contact at all. He walked a bit slower once he was nearing the lot, breathing in the cold air to try and steady his thoughts. He got to his car and hopped in. He sat in his seat for five silent minutes thinking everything over before starting the engine and driving home. The drive was quiet and tense. Tom decided not to play his music and get lost in his thoughts. 

He drove into his driveway and turned the engine off. He got out and grabbed his bag before locking the car. Tom took a shaky breath and ran inside. Tom threw his bag on the couch and took his coat off, welcoming the warmth and the smell of tea and chocolate flood over him. He went to his room to wash up some. He didn't care if this was just tutoring he needed to wash himself.

Tom took a cold shower to wipe away his heightening nerves. His extremely hot student, for whom he has an undeniable crush on, is coming over to his house for tutoring and dinner. It should be as simple as that. A college student coming over for extra help. But this is Tom remind you. Tom couldn't stop thinking of everything else but tutoring. He rattled his head trying to stop thinking of that.

But he couldn't stop his mind from wandering. He thought of how Chris looked. The way his arms looked with the rippling muscle, how strong he looked, but also how curvy he was. For such a big guy, Chris had some curves that Tom cant deny turn him on. He wonders what they look out without clothes...  _Dammit.._ Tom had a boner. He groaned as he made a mental note to not think of his student naked before tutoring. Tom took care of his problem and cleaned up the mess that followed.

Tom got out and dried off as quick as he could. He spent too much time in the shower and realized he still had to get ready and start dinner and only had forty five minutes to do so. He put a tee shirt and some pants on along with a jacket. H rushed to put his shoes on before rushing to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and scanned through the items. "Chicken.. Salad.. Steak.. Ah there it is." He pulled out some chicken pasta from the night before and put it in the oven to keep it warm.

Tom went to the couch and got his bag. He pulled out his phone and saw a text from Chris, making his heart leap in his chest.  _Hey I'm on my way. I'm about 20 minutes away._ Tom saw that it was sent five minutes ago. It wouldn't take that long for a student to drive would it? Oh well. He shrugged and texted back.  _ **Ok. My house is the one at the very end of the street with the bricks. You can't miss it.**_ He put his phone in his pocket and went to the kitchen table to put his books out. 

After a while the table was neatly organized with textbooks, reading books, paper, pencils, pens, drinks, and a bowl of popcorn for the two to share. He stretched and checked the time. Chris would be there in about five minutes. Tom went to check on the chicken pasta and smiled as it was still fine. He sat on the couch and noodled around on his phone for a little before the doorbell rang.

Tom sprung to his feet a little more excited than he wished he was and went to the door. He opened it and saw Chris. "Ah Chris you made it! Come in come in take a seat wherever you like." Tom gestured him inside and Chris smiled awkwardly as he walked into the warm house. Tom looked in the driveway and didn't see another car. Didn't Chris drive over? "Hey Chris where's your car?" Tom closed the door and looked at him. Chris was standing in the living room looking around at all the decor. "Oh pardon?" Chris looked at him. 

"Didn't you drive here? Where's your car?" Tom went to Chris with his hands in his pocket. Chris fumbled with his hands "O-oh my car. Yeah uh I don't drive." Ok that made way more sense now. But did Chris actually walk all the way from the dorms just for tutoring? "Did you take the bus?" Tom asked. Chris shook his head. "I walked. It's healthier than the bus or a car." Everything was clicking for Tom. He felt kind of bad for Chris to have to walk everywhere he goes. "Isn't that tiring for you?"

Tom motioned for Chris to sit down with him on the couch and he did so, setting his backpack to the side. "Not really. I've been doing this ever since I moved to New York. Transit is just so expensive on a student budget." Tom nodded. "Ah ok that makes sense." Chris nodded and looked around the living room. "Your house is nice." Tom's cheeks flushed a light pink and he smiled. "Thanks heh it's really not that much.." Chris waved his hand. "Oh hush this is so nice! Better than mine at least my dorm is puny." Tom chuckled and leaned back. "Well I've been here for a while so it's been filling up with decor." Chris leaned back on the couch and spread his arms out on the back. Tom caught himself before he stared at his muscles for too long.

"So what are we studying first?" Tom looked at him and smiled as he got up. "Here follow me I set out some stuff for us."

* * *

 After an hour of studying they took a break for dinner. Tom took the chicken pasta from the oven and put it onto two plates evenly. He brought it out to Chris along with some more drinks. Chris sat up as he moved the books aside. "Wow that looks delicious!" Chris exclaimed as he looked at the chicken pasta in front of him. Tom sat back down next to him and smiled. "Heh eat up. Tell me what you think." He ushered Chris to take a bite. Chris spun his fork in the pasta and got a bit of chicken before taking a bite. 

His eyes widened with delight. "Wow Tom this is amazing!" He swallowed down the rest of his food as Tom chuckled."I'm glad you like it." Tom ate his food and looked at Chris admiringly as he inhaled the pasta. "You sure are hungry.." Tom commented as he looked at the Aussie. "Heh I don't usually eat at my dorm. Unless it's ramen or some soup its usually me going to Subway at 10 pm and getting a sandwich then regretting getting Subway." Tom laughed at the joke and smiled. "Haha you're a funny guy, Chris, you know that?"

Chris blushed and looked down, scratching the back of his head. "Oh you're too nice Tom." Tom put his hand on Chris' back and leaned forward. "I'm just telling the truth, Chris." Chris looked at him with a darker blush and shivered. Before Tom could blink his lips and Chris' were being smashed together. Tom didn't fight back and instead gave into Chris' desires and his own by kissing him back.

They kissed for a solid minute before pulling away for air, Tom's hands cupping Chris' face to keep him in place. "T-Tom I-" Chris was cut off by Tom placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Chris I need you to tell me exactly how you feel." He looked into his beautiful blue eyes, searching the depths with such hunger he has never felt. "I.. I love you, Tom. I want to be with you, I want to be loved by you, I want to be yours, Tom." Chris looked at him with a gorgeously submissive look.

"Get up and follow me." Tom stood from the table and held his hand out for Chris. Chris took it and was lifted to his feet. Next thing Chris knew he was being pinned to Tom's bed, trying to hush his moans as Tom kissed his neck. "If you don't want this I can stop Chris." Tom pulled away from his neck and looked at Chris. "No Tom I want this. Please, please make me yours." Without another word Tom slid Chris' shirt off and threw it to the side. "God you're even hotter than I imagined.." Tom admired his body. His hands ran down the toned muscles, exploring every crevice of the Aussie.

Chris shifted a little and watched Tom's hand hungrily. Tom brushed past his pelvis, completely ignoring the growing tent in Chris' pants. "T-Tom please.." Chris whined and jerked under his teasing hand. "Please what?" Tom smirked and enjoyed greatly what he could do to Chris. Chris covered his face with his hands to hide the embarrassment. "F.. Fuck m... me.." He squeaked out. Tom rubbed his legs and sent jolts of electricity up Chris' spine going back right down to his crotch. "Oooh so thats what you want~" Tom's voice had a sing song tone to it as he lifted the Aussies legs and slowly removed his pants.

Chris watched shaking a little. He didn't expect to be here when he walked into his teachers house only an hour earlier. Chris watched in awe as Tom undressed. His porcelain skin being revealed piece by piece.

"Fuck just take me now.." Chris felt Tom's muscles, strong and fit, but not big and showy. Tom smirked and grinded on Chris, earning a keen from the younger male. "You want me? Me and my big cock? You want it all inside your greedy hole? Beg for me Chris. Tell me what you want." He grinned devilishly as Chris turned dark red at the dirty talk. "P-please..." Was all he managed to squeak out. Tom raised an eyebrow and grinded harder, his already hard cock pressing through his boxers. "More Chrisy. That was terrible, I know you can do muuuch better."

Tom took Chris' boxers off slowly, teasing him with every touch. Chris shivered with each time their skin came in contact. "T-Tom please.. Oh god I need you, Tom, I need your big cock inside me. It's all I could think about for weeks. I haven't been able to focus on school ever since I met you. Tom please fuck me, please!" Chris looked up at him with big eyes and a dark red blush. Tom was a bright pink. "Damn that's way hotter.." Tom got his own boxers off and threw them with the pile of clothes.

"Chris tell me something.." Tom looked at him and held his cheek, worry showing in his eyes. "Is this your first time?" Chris looked up at him and a look of shock, worry, and fear flashed through his eyes. Chris took a shaky breath and looked up at him with a fearful nod. "S-sorry if you don't want to because of that.. W-we can stop.." Chris looked down at the sheets. Tom held his cheek and turned him to look at Tom. "I still want to do this with you. Makes me happy that I'm your first." Tom kissed his nose and smiled.

Tom reached over and opened a drawer, fishing around before locating a bottle of lube. He threw it on the bed and closed the drawer. Chris watched his movements and eyed the bottle. He swallowed his worry and looked at Tom. "Can we start now?"

Tom uncapped the bottle and poured the liquid onto his fingers. He slid one in, waiting for Chris to adjust before working him open. Tom moved onto two fingers, which had a bigger affect on Chris. "O-oh Tom.. Oh fuck.." He moaned and looked at him with one eye closed. His breathing was rapid and uneven as Tom worked his hole loose and ready to take him. Tom removed his fingers and lifted Chris' legs.

Chris looked at him with desire, a heavy blush covering his cheeks and ears as his cock arched, erect and leaking with pre-come, the sticky liquid pooling up on his stomach. Tom smirked and held Chris' cheek, running his thumb along his lip. Chris' tongue reached out and licked his thumb, shivers from the sensation going right to Tom's cock. Everything the younger Aussie did made Tom want to fuck him even more, fuck him harder, make Chris scream his name.

Tom grinned as the thoughts flooded his mind with images of Chris. "Dammit I'm just gonna do it now." Tom pushed Chris' hips up and entered him roughly, going in fully and stopping to wait for Chris. Chris yelled out in pain, tears starting to roll down his face from the intense pain. "A-ah fuck!" Chris choked out. He gripped the sheets and looked at Tom. "Y-you're huge!" He panted and shifted his hips. Tom rocked his hips slowly, being careful with the tender flesh. Chris' shaking started to stop as he adjusted. "You... can move now.." He panted, looking at Tom with big eyes.

Tom nodded and pulled out slowly, and pushing in fast and hard. He did this a few times, gaining yelps and squeals from Chris. The sounds of pain started to turn into pleasure as Tom's thrusts became more fluid, pulling out and pushing in evenly at an easy pace for Chris. Chris moaned and wrapped his legs around Tom's waist. "O-oh~ Harder please." He pulled Tom closer whenever their hips met, causing the Brit to spear him deeper.

"Oh Chris you're wonderful. Such a nice tight hole all for me." He bent down and bit Chris' ear and neck, making a few hickeys on his neck claiming him as Toms. Chris dug his nails into Tom's back, moaning with every bite, nip, and suck. Chris felt his stomach knot up, pooling up in a hot feeling of pure pleasure. "T-Tom oh~ Oh I'm... I-I'm gonna.. gonna... Aaah~!" Chris saw white as he came all over his chest, rolling his hips and falling weak on the bed.

Tom pounded into him, getting closer and closer to climax. Chris moaned in overstimulation and screamed Tom's name as he was filled with the white seed. The two stayed like that, shaking, panting, and trying to catch their breaths. Tom pulled out of Chris slowly, being careful not to hurt him. The seed dripped from Chris' hole and onto the sheets. Chris breathed heavily, dazed and pleasured.

"Oh Tom... Oh I love you.." Chris held Tom's face and kissed him, the two tenderly kissing each other. Tom laid on Chris and held him. "I love you too. Want me to drive you to class tomorrow?" Tom asked. Chris nodded. "I'm sure I'll be too sore to walk." Tom nodded. "Ok text me when class is over and I'll pick you up." Tom smiled and kissed his cheek. "Did you enjoy that?" Chris nodded and hugged him, rolling onto his side bringing Tom to the same position. "I did.. If you don't mind maybe we could study more often?" Chris smiled at him. Tom smiled and kissed him. "I would love to study again."


End file.
